Lovestruck
by The True Myth
Summary: Based on a prompt "Where Spider-man is in love with Deadpool instead of the other way around" Rating for Language, slight mention of sex, Spideypool with mentions of Peter X Gwen


**Prompt I got on my Spideypool instagram for "Peter loving Wade instead of the other way around" and I thought that would be really cute!**

 **So instead of Deadpool being in love with Spider-man, and it being one-sided, its the other away around.**

 **I do not own the characters used and the plot was requested by Instagram used Mhedalsenpai**

– –

Peter Parker never figured himself the type to like men, after all, all his life he thought he would find a beautiful woman and settle down, however after Gwen's death, he found himself pushing away from women in his love life. He found that the women who wanted him were too clingy, too fragile and while not all girls were like that, the ones around him were. They wanted the amazing Spider-man to protect them and to be honest... he was tired of protecting. He wanted to be the one protected.

If that made any sense.

So for the moment, his love life was a stalemate. He had begun to not want the touch of a woman and much to his surprise, a man seemed much more appealing to him, however he could never find a man he deemed worthy to date.

Until he saw Deadpool. He knew the merc with a mouth was dangerous, and that drew Peter towards him, he knew Deadpool was insane, talking to voices in his head and possibly psychopathic, but Peter found that kind of hot.

The man was large, very well built and from what the spider could see, well endowed. He found that attractive, even if he didn't know the merc's name or what his face look like.

It had begun with then running into one another during Peter's patrols, he would swing from building to building, not expecting at first for anyone to see him when in reality, Deadpool was always near. Then he would run into him when hungry, or just sitting enjoying the night. He rather enjoyed Deadpool's company.

The two were close friends, whenever Peter was on patrol the merc would join him, not that Peter truly known a thing him... he kind of found that sexy, in a mysterious way. However no matter his attempts to believe that he didn't have a crush on Deadpool, it became harder for Peter to lie to himself, and that was his tipping point.

One cool February night, the young vigilante sat on the rooftop of an apartment building. It was a quiet night, not one for any crime to happen and if a crime was to be committed, he figured it wouldn't be too hard for him to go fix it. He was undeniably lonely, sitting in the darkness, his silhouette outlined by the large full moon. He pulled one leg up to his chest, the other dangling off of the building carelessly. He knew someone had come up behind him, but he didn't care.

"You know you could be more quiet." He smirked, looking behind him to see Deadpool. The merc grinned, holding a bag of tacos from a food truck that was stationed about half a mile away.

"Damn those spidey senses, someday I'll be able to sneak up on you." He said dramatically, plopping down. Peter took the bag and smirked, pulling his mask up just to his nose to leave his mouth free. He took a large bite. "I'm tellin' ya Spidey! Carlos makes the best fucking tacos!" The merc laughed.

Peter ate at least two before leaning back on his hands, smiling. This man always knew how to make him smile, how to make him feel important... even if it was as simple as a bag of tacos, he had been thinking about Peter.

The two fell silent for a moment, Peter sure that Deadpool was talking with his boxes, whatever those were, but the merc often said that they held good conversation and that they liked Peter, so he assumed he liked them. Deadpool glanced over.

"You look weird." he finally said, "Like you're thinking all hard, but it looks weird." He pointed out, Peter rolled his eyes. He stared at Deadpool and sighed, the man had often said he was in love with Death, which confused Peter, he didn't think Death was a psychical thing... but according to the assassin she was very much real and very much 'The sweetest ass he had ever put his hands on.'

Which made Peter a little nervous to crush on him... if Deadpool like women, what was the point? Peter was no girl. "What's wrong with my thinking face?" The younger asked, looking back to the moon.

Deadpool shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with it, you just make it whenever we're together, it's unsettling." He smirked.

Peter smiled a bit before he slipped his mask off, taking another taco, there had to be at least six more in that bag. Deadpool couldn't help but blushed just slightly...

Peter Parker was a cute boy, he had a nice face, hair that defied gravity and a nice smile... but he really had a cute voice.

"Damn baby boy!" Deadpool laughed, staring at him. "Didn't think we were getting naked yet!"

Peter rolled his eyes and moved to lay down, his hands behind his head. "It's more comfortable like this." He said. Perhaps it wasn't one of his best ideas, but hey... he wasn't going to get anywhere with Deadpool if he didn't try.

"What;s wrong?" Peter smirked, "Can't handle this handsome face?" He laughed happily. "Besides, we've been friends a while I figured it was high time you got to see this handsome devil."

The merc eyed Peter for a moment, he had done his research, he knew who Peter Parker was and made the connection... he just never realized how handsome the boy was. Well, if Peter felt comfortable enough to show his face, Wade figured it would be alright to show his. He had to admit that he was a little nervous, people usually didn't want to see his face. It had been said he looked like a moldy potato had sex with Ryan Gosling and they had a very handsomely ugly child.

He pulled his mask off as well, glancing over to Peter who didn't seem to notice. "What's on your mind Petey?" He asked coyly, raising a brow. Peter shook his head.

How could Peter tell the man? 'Hey, just decided to come out and say it, I'm crushing hard on you Deadpool, but I don't really know your name?' Absolutely not, that sounded pathetic! 'Wanna come over? I really like you and was thinking you could take my gay virginity?' Deadpool would probably go for it but no way would those words come from Peter's soft lips.

He sighed. "I'm pretty sure I like you, but I don't even know your name."

Wade stared a moment in slight shock.

– –

"You like me?" He asked, cocking his head, the boxes were silent, probably as shocked as he was. Peter nodded, his tone as if the world wasn't coming to the ground in Wade's mind.

"Fairly sure." Peter asked, "But I know you like Death... which still doesn't make sense to me, and you had that thing with Vanessa or whoever."

Wade sighed, running a hand over scared skin. So Peter Parker, the cute ass Spider-man had a crush on him? Sure, he was smoking hot and Wade wouldn't mind pounding that perfect little round ass that looked so fantastic in those spandex...

He found himself blushing and glanced. "You sure about that Petey? I mean... you have so many better options..."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I said pretty sure. But you've never shown any real interest in guys." Wade was pansexual, though he had to admit his attractions usually fell on women rather than men. Not that Peter wasn't one of the prettiest things he had ever laid eyes on but... was he into the boy like that?

Wade laughed nervously. Peter was hot... but he didn't know. "Peter... I..." Peter put a hand up.

"Look, no I get it." Peter smiled, he got it... Wade wasn't into him. "You're..., you're really handsome and I like you but no I get it. You just aren't into me." He said without his voice wavering. This was why he didn't really express feelings. Usually his feelings were not returned and at this point he was starting to understand that.

"Petey-"

Peter stood up, pulling his mask down. "Look... this never happened okay?" He said, hearing someone scream off in the distance. What perfect timing for him to exit this situation. He smiled, kissing his cheek. "See you later Deadpool."

As he was about to swing away, he heard it.

"My name is Wade."


End file.
